


The First Lie

by birbghost



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbghost/pseuds/birbghost
Summary: "I like to think none of this would have worked out if you weren't, at heart, just a little bit of a good person.""And if you weren't, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing."~Just a tiny little thing I wrote when I considered Crowley's perspective on the world's first lie.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The First Lie

Crowley feels the cool, damp earth sliding by beneath his belly. The leaves pass beneath him and slope above him, hiding him from sight. As he comes to a stop at the edge of a bush, he spots something curious. Now _there's_ an interesting sight.

He looks up, tongue flicking out to taste the air as he scans the sky. There seem to be some rather ethereal rays of light dancing upon the ground. At their edge stands a principality, eyes skyward and hands wringing nervously. He looks as though he's about to piss himself, if Crowley's being honest.

Crowley has seen this principality before. He's the one that stands at the eastern gate. Whatever he's gotten up to now must have been something of interest if the Almighty is interrogating him out in the open like this. The principality backs against the stone wall, face pleading with each shift in expression.

Crowley continues flicking his tongue out, the taste of the Earth filling his senses as he listens. Just like that, his curiosity is piqued. This angel has just _lied_ straight to the face of God. If he'd had eyebrows, they would have shot upward in surprise and, yeah, maybe he's impressed.

As the rays fade, the principality heaves out a sigh and slouches a great deal, seeming to catch his breath as if he's just fought off a lion. Crowley then makes a point of slithering along the ground a safe distance behind the angel, watching intently. Or perhaps, more specifically, he listens. The angel mumbles a great deal, reassuring himself that everything will be just fine and that he hasn't just damned himself by his actions. Crowley's slow pace behind him is perfectly sufficient to keep tabs on his monologue until the angel flies up to the eastern wall and settles in.

He couldn't be _too_ good if he'd lied to God, right? Might be worth a shot saying hi to, Crowley thinks, considering the best way to get up the wall without flying up like some kind of demonic spectacle.


End file.
